


Running

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [21]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Doctor Who, Donna, Rose and/or Martha (optional Susan Pevensie), born to run
Relationships: Rose Tyler & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9955392#cmt9955392

Rose Tyler was born to run—wind in her hair, ground under her feet, a hand held in hers, and a whoop escaping from her throat—there was nothing she liked more and no time she felt more alive.

Susan Pevensie had not been born to run _(gold on her forehead, sister on one side, brothers on the other, horseback and thrones and negotiation tables)_ , but she had learned it when it was needed and was fully capable.

So Rose ran for fun and adventure, and when Susan was around (that they couldn't figure out how she found them so frequently was something that greatly bothered the Doctor, but Rose was happy to have her around) she would make tea for them and sweetly ask the TARDIS for little cakes and listen to all of Rose's stories and troubles and tell her own stories and give advice, and would run only when she had to.


End file.
